The Original 11
The Original 11 are the toys that appear in every episode along with one or two guest stars. They are all friends. Members 'Pillow Featherbed' Pillow Featherbed is known for having a serious case of narcolepsy ever since she was little. She tends to fall asleep during a group activity or when speaking. 'Crumbs Sugar Cookie' Crumbs is probably the sweetest baker on Lalaloopsy Land. No matter how big the recipe is, she can still make a sweet treat to eat. Sometimes even her feelings get mixed in with the batter. 'Mittens Fluff N' Stuff' Mittens is always happy to knit sweaters, mittens, hats, and scarves for her friends. She also loves to make hot cocoa on cold winter nights. She is very athletic, taking on sledding, and skiing. Because her house is made of pretzels and cookies, it falls apart constantly. 'Peanut Big Top' Peanut has a knack for telling knock-knock jokes. She is quite the comedian, and always finds a time to tell a joke, sometimes at innapropriate moments. She has a talent for juggling balloon animals filled with cotton candy, popcorn, and peanuts while riding a unicycle on a trampoline. And when she's done, she hops on a tightrope, and swings on a trapeze, and puts herself in a cannon and flies away. 'Spot Splatter Splash' Spot is usually nicknamed 'Lil Picasso' by the gang because she is such a great artist. She loves all art, even ones that don't make any sense. She usually stops by Pepper's house to eat spaghetti. It is rumored that she may be of Italian descent because of interests include art and spaghetti, but this was never confirmed. 'Jewel Sparkles ' She's kinda snobbish and fancy, like a really tuned down Veruca Salt from "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". Has a popular group, too. She loves to plan parties, like Mari Golden Petals. She has a rivalry with Forest Evergreen. She considers herself the leader of the group. 'Dot Starlight ' The little "Astronaut" of the Original 11. She loves science and is up every night looking at the stars. She strives to go to the moon someday. Her best friend is Bea. 'Bea Spells a Lot' The smartest of the gang. She relies heavily on her vast collection of books for any problem. She has a working knowledge of everything in the universe. She loves to use big words and give out insight to her friends, but she is always happy to join in on whatever crazy scheme her friends are cooking up. 'YoNang ' Tomboyish, athletic, and enjoys Minecraft with Bridgette, especially when it involves blowing up stuff. She felt isolated from the others until she saw other LaTale monster dolls, like Priring and Dr Red. Often fights with Nurse White. Enjoys Hyadain's Mega Man 2 songs, especially "Heat Man Heat" because it tells her true feelings about Dr. Red. 'Nurse White ' Hostile, rude, pushy, and, unfortunately, has a crush on Dr Red, like YoNang, one of the many reasons that they fight. She says she should get Dr. Red because she's in Behemoth's Stomach with Dr Red, while YoNang's far away in Empyrean (If you play LaTale, you should get what she means) 'Dr Red ' Pretty much the only boy in the Original 11. He's smart, sensible, and is often the one to stop a fight with YoNang and Nurse White. Category:Pages